


Social Media Queen

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Lena is a total power lesbian, Probably inappropriate office relationship, Tumblr made me do it, no powers, yes i'm shamelessly turning my friend's life into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Kara accepts a media job at L Corp and Lena likes to work closely to her media team. Kara is also an avid blogger and she tells her followers about her new boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was born from this post: http://fluent-in-lesbianism.tumblr.com/post/172184602877/fluent-in-lesbianism-i-finally-got-placed-in-my
> 
> I have her permission to write this. Go say hi to her, she's super nice, I promise.

Kara is rushing around her apartment. It’s her first day as a junior media specialist at L Corp and she doesn’t want to be late. She’s hopping around on one foot trying to get her foot into her shoe as she tries to pull on her cardigan. Failing at both tasks she drops the shoe and pulls on the cardigan before bending and slipping into her other shoe. She looks in the mirror and with a satisfied nod she grabs her bag and heads out of the door to her bus.

           

Kara walks into L Corp with minutes to spare. Having already received her badge she makes it through security relatively quickly. She dashes to the elevator as the doors are closing.

 

            “Hold the door, hold the door,” she calls sounding every bit like Hodor.

 

            Thankfully someone takes pity on her and catches the door before it closes and Kara’s able to squeeze in.

 

            “Thank you,” she says with a smile to the person. The person barely spares her a glance. Kara doesn’t let it get her down. She’s not going to let anything put her in bad spirits today. She’d recently just moved to National City after a messy break up with her ex-boyfriend and to be closer to her older sister and this was her first real job since graduating with a degree in social journalism. As the elevator ascends, the crowd thins out until its just her left riding up to the top floor. Kara had been surprised when she found out that she’d be working on the same floor as the CEO, but Jess, the direct secretary to the CEO informed her that Ms. Luthor liked to keep a close eye on her media presence.

 

            The elevator dings and Kara steps off of the elevator into the open space. There are huge flat screen TVs on the walls, some with news feeds, twitter feeds, and tabloid feeds. There are people milling about. Kara looks around and notices Jess walking towards her with a smile.

 

            “Hi, Kara, welcome to your first day,” the woman says with a smile once she’s reached Kara. She looks down at the tablet that she’s carrying and begins swiping.

 

            “Thank you, I’m really happy to be here”, Kara replies.

 

            Looking up from the tablet Jess gives her another smile, “All right if you’ll follow me I’ll show you to your desk.”

 

            Jess doesn’t wait for a response before she turns and heads off further into the space. Kara quickly falls into step behind her. She notices the office at the back of the otherwise open floor. Kara almost doesn’t notice when Jess stops and almost bumps into her. Jess doesn’t seem to notice. Kara blushes and pushes up her glasses.

 

            “So you’ll be stationed here. I’ve already emailed you your first assignment,” Jess says. Kara’s eyes widen at that. “Don’t worry, its nothing major. Ms. Luthor likes to give the newbies an assignment to see how they'll do.”

 

            “And she’ll be reviewing it?” Kara asks.

 

            “Absolutely. Like I told you, Ms. Luthor is very particular about her media image. She likes to approve all postings when possible. And since you’ll running her social media presence its very important to her to get a feel for your skills.”

 

                        Kara’s unable to control her surprise, “Running? I thought that I was just a junior media specialist.”

 

            Now Jess is the one who looks confused. She begins to swipe on her tablet again. “Oh, yes, I see. Ms. Luthor apparently liked your qualifications and social media presence and changed your position. That’s not a problem I hope?”

 

            “No, of course not. Thank you,” Kara says quickly.

 

            “Excellent,” Jess says smiling again, “well if you need anything else I’m right over there. Please don’t hesitate to shoot me a question or come over.”         

 

            Kara thanks her again and Jess turns and heads to her desk. Kara lets out a breath before sitting at her new desk. She’s excited about the promotion but a part of her can’t help but feel apprehensive about it. She knows that her resume isn’t that impressive, she mostly worked at a coffee shop while she was in school. So she wonders what about her social media Ms. Luthor found interesting enough to place her in charge of her social media accounts. Kara had been asked for her various social media accounts and she turned over almost everything, her Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and her secondary Tumblr.

 

            Kara logs into the laptop at her station and opens her company email to find the assignment. She reads over it and her instructions to send it to Ms. Luthor for approval. It’s simple enough, Ms. Luthor wants a series of short posts to add to the company’s twitter feed and gain 1000 more followers by days end. Kara figures that with L Corp being a prominent business in the city it shouldn’t be too difficult to gather the followers. As she is working on the tweets a message pops up in the corner of her screen from R&D that only says _Incoming_. Kara wonders what that’s about.

 

            She’s not left wondering for long as an elevator farther from the one she came up on dings. A hush falls over the room that was just alive with chatter. Only the sound of keys clacking reach Kara now. The doors to the elevator slide open and out steps Lena Luthor. Kara takes in her polished appearance. A white button down tucked into her perfectly creased slacks, polished loafers, a striped tie and a black blazer complete the look. The woman has her dark hair slicked back and gathered into a neat ponytail. Her green eyes barely give a glance to the staff around her as she confidently strides to the back of the room. Jess is on her feet, tablet in hand before she makes it half way across the room and at the woman’s side. Kara can only watch as the women pass by her desk, Jess rambling off notes about meetings and board members. The women disappear into the office with the door snapping shut behind them.

 

            Everyone around her releases a collective sigh and Kara can almost feel the tension dissipate from the room. The chatter resumes, much quieter than before. Kara can only blink rapidly. When she accepted the job at L Corp she had heard rumors about her boss but being in the same space as her was disorienting, the power radiating from the woman in tsunami sized waves. She tries to shake off the woman’s lingering presence and go back to her assignment. Kara must make a good first impression. She works diligently for the next hour or so before sending the proposed messages to her boss. Kara decides to take the time signing into the various accounts that she’s now in charge of and familiarizing herself with what has been posted and the interactions. A few minutes later Jess who has been in the office with Ms. Luthor since she arrived exits and walks towards Kara. Kara can’t help the anxious feeling that washes over her.

 

            “Kara, Ms. Luthor would like to see you please,” she says.

 

            “Now?” Kara questions, hoping that the answer is no. Jess nods.

 

            Kara stands and tries to push down the nerves that have suddenly sent her heart on a stampede as she makes her way over to the closed door. She takes a deep breath and raises her hand to knock.

 

            “Come in,” is called through the door.

 

            Kara steps into the office, “You wanted to see me Ms. Luthor?”

 

            “Danvers, correct?” Lena asks without looking up from her computer.

 

            “Yes,” Kara has to fight to keep her voice from shaking.

 

            “There are typos in the messages you sent over, correct them and send them out every 90 minutes. L Corp’s current twitter count is 12,534,232, you have six hours from now to raise that number to 12,535,232. Any questions?” Lena spouts without taking a breath. Her voice isn’t cold, but there isn’t a trace of anything friendly about it.

 

            “No, Ms. Luthor,” Kara says.

 

            The other woman doesn’t say anything else and Kara just stands there, unsure if she’s free to leave. After two minutes of awkward silence that’s only filled with Lena’s steady typing she looks up at Kara.

 

            “Was there something else?” Kara only shakes her head.

 

            “Then you may go,” she dismisses her.

 

            Kara spares her one more look before exiting the door. Jess is back at her desk outside of the office.

 

            “Is she always that intense,” Kara asks the secretary.

 

            Jess pauses for a moment, seemingly considering her answer, “Ms. Luthor just takes some getting used to.”

 

            “Jess, please come in here,” Lena’s voice calls from the phone on Jess’ desk. She picks up her tablet, smiles at Kara with a pat on the arm and walks into the office. Kara goes back to her desk.  She ponders over the interaction. Did her boss already not like her? Was she like that with everyone? Was it just because she’s new? Or maybe Jess was right, and she just had to get used to the woman. _If I don’t get the numbers up there might not be much time for me here to get used to her._ Kara shakes off her thoughts and quickly fixes the typos and sends them out. She keeps an eye on the flat screen on the opposite wall that’s displaying L Corp’s twitter feed.

 

            She goes back to looking through the interactions with the feeds. While many are positive and enthusiastic about the products that L Corp produces there are many that are mean and downright hateful. Some people unable to separate Lena Luthor from her brother and mother, both of whom have been jailed for insider trading, embezzlement and employee theft.

 

            Kara spends her day interacting with the company twitter and followers and just getting an overall feel for the social platforms. She’s happy when she sees the number of followers has increased past the number required of her for the day. As the day winds down and everyone around her begins to pack up and head home Kara does one more check of the social media following and with a smile logs off of her computer. As she’s tucking the laptop away she sees Jess heading towards her.

 

            “How was your first day?”

 

            “It was good, I hit my quota,” Kara says.

 

            Jess laughs, “I saw. She won’t usually ask you to reach a quota, today was mostly a dry run to see how you handle it.”

 

            “Good, not that I mind, but I’d hate to get fired on the first day,” Kara says with a smile.

 

            “She wouldn’t have fired you. I don’t think,” Jess says seriously.  Kara chuckles nervously. “Well have a good night,” Jess says and goes back to her desk. Kara gives her a wave as she makes her way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

            When Kara enters her apartment she is excited to be back home and off of public transport during rush hour. She places an order for her favorite Chinese place and heads off to take a shower and wash the day off. She tries not to spend too long in the shower knowing that it won’t take too long for her food to arrive. When she’s cleaned she finds an old Midvale University hoodie and a pair of sweat pants. She hears a knock on her door and grabs her purse and rushes to answer the door. She pulls it open to see her sister holding a bag of take out.

 

            “Alex!” Kara says surprised, “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

 

            “It was your first day at your new job, of course I was gonna come over,” Alex says.

 

            Kara steps aside and waves her into the apartment. “How much do I owe you for the food?”

 

            “Don’t worry about it Ms. L Corp’s newest junior media specialist,” Alex says with a smile as she goes to the couch and sets the food on the coffee table.

 

            Kara rummages through her cabinets grabbing glasses and drinks for the pair, “Actually it’s Social Media Manager.”

 

            Alex looks up surprised, “Wait as in over the whole social media department?”

 

            “Yeah, apparently Ms. Luthor saw something that she liked and promoted me before I even started.”

 

            “That’s amazing!” Alex says happy for her sister. “So how is Luthor in person?”

 

            “She’s,” Kara pauses trying to think how to describe her boss, “intense? Yes, I think that’s a good word to describe her.”

 

            “That sounds about right. But don’t let her intimidate you Kara, you’re amazing!”

 

            Kara brings over the glasses and drinks and the sisters settle in to watch some Netflix and chow down the Chinese. Alex stays for a few hours before heading back home.

 

Once she’s alone Kara grabs her personal laptop and opens up her Tumblr. The one she hadn’t turned over to L Corp for their perusal. The thought of allowing her employers to see this page makes Kara cringe. She’s not ashamed of being a nerd, but she doesn’t think that her boss needs to know about how much she ships Flozmin or Swan Queen and how she interacts with her massive horde of fellow fangirls and fanboys. She decides to write up a new blog post.

 

**_Fluently-Bisexual:_ ** _Hey everyone! So exciting news, I started a new job and got a promotion before I even started! 20gayteen has really been a blessing. The only maybe negative thing is that my boss is super intense and a bit intimidating. I don’t think she likes me very much. :/ So y’all pray for me, I’m gonna need the positivity! :)_ __

Satisfied with the message Kara posts it. Immediately it begins to get reblogs and well wishes. Kara smiles, happy with her merry band of followers. She replies to a few of the messages in her box and sets up a few things to queue. Once her eyes begin to droop she closes her laptop and heads to bed. Determined not to let Lena’s almost cold reception of her spoil her excitement about this job going forward.


	2. Chapter 2

            Kara’s next few days at the office are very similar to her first. She goes into work and finds an arbitrary assignment from Ms. Luthor in her inbox, she sends it over, Ms. Luthor tells her that she spelled something wrong and dismisses her without saying much. Kara’s beginning to think that these mundane tasks that she’s being given are all that she will be doing and she hopes that that isn’t the case. It’s not that she isn’t grateful, it’s just that she’d hoped that she’d get a chance to write more. By her third week the assignments are fewer in her inbox and Ms. Luthor more or less leaves her to handle herself. Kara’s still getting used to some of the other employees reporting to her with questions about how to present something to do with L Corp.

           

It’s Kara’s fourth week at L Corp and when she steps off of the elevator the floor is in chaos. There are people running around from desk to desk and phones ringing off the hook. Kara looks around in bewilderment until her eyes land on one of the massive TVs.

 

_Defective L Corp Device Causes Woman’s Death_

            Kara’s eyes widen at the headline that is streaming across the television. Jess is pacing with her tablet in hand, frantically speaking with someone on her headset. No one notices Kara and she quickly goes to her desk and pulls up the twitter feed. There are thousands of @ messages to the L Corp account. Most all of them blaming Lena directly for the faulty device. Kara switches to another screen to read about what actually happened to the woman. Finding an article from Catco she quickly reads over it. Apparently, a L Corp electronic lock failed trapping a woman in a fire in her apartment.

           

Kara’s just clicking on another article when Lena strides off of her elevator flanked by what can only be attorneys. She’s wearing dark sunglasses and her hair looks like it was quickly thrown into a messy knot on the top of her head.

          

  “Jess!” she’s calls, the woman in question looks up and rushes to her boss’s side.

          

  “Danvers, you too!”

          

  Kara looks up like a deer in headlights. She grabs her own tablet and follows the group into Lena’s office. Lena takes off her glasses and sags down in her chair as soon as the door closes. Kara stands in the back, trying to stay out of the way. All of the lawyers begin talking at once. Kara only catches bit and pieces, lawsuits, at fault, deniability. With each passing moment Lena looks more and more beat down. Jess stands diligently at her side taking notes. Finally, Lena holds a hand up and all of the attorneys stop talking.

         

   “I will not be placing the blame on anyone else,” she says.

         

   “But Ms. Luthor,” one man begins before Lena cuts him a look that can kill.

         

   “The company will accept full liability, we will pay for any repairs, and we will pay this woman’s family, though money can never replace what they’ve lost, “ Lena says with finality.

 

            “Please Ms. Luthor, this will open the company up to all sorts of frivolous lawsuits,” another man says.

           

Lena looks at him, eyes cold, “Frivolous? What about this is frivolous? A woman died. A woman died because of a product produced by this company. Because someone ordered cheap materials and I didn’t catch it. A family has lost a daughter, a sister and a friend. There is nothing frivolous about that.”

 

            Most of the lawyers have the good sense to look ashamed as Lena meets each of their eyes, daring them to protest more. No one seems bold enough to challenge her any further. Certain that she is understood, Lena begins ordering them to find out about anyone who could have been injured, who all has bought the faulty device, and to begin drafting up preliminary agreements. She sends Jess off to find out who ordered the material.

 

            “Ms. Luthor,” one of the female lawyers calls.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “We need to draft up your statement and get it out to news sources,” she says.

 

            “That won’t be necessary for you to do,” Lena says, “Ms. Danvers?”

 

            Kara having not spoken this entire time is a bit startled when the attention is placed on her. Kara looks at Lena, letting her know that she has her attention.

 

            “You and I will write a statement and begin circulating it. Have one of your junior specialist schedule an interview with Cat Grant, she’s one of the few journalists I actually trust enough to be unbiased.”

 

            “Y-yes, Ms. Luthor,” Kara stammers.

 

            “Come back in here when you’ve put someone competent on it,” Lena says, and Kara knows that she’s been dismissed for the moment.

 

            Kara slips out of the door, closing it behind her. Looking around the room at everyone still busily working trying to do as much damage control as possible which isn’t easy without knowing the direction that their boss wants to go with the whole thing. Kara’s eyes shift from person to person trying to decide which person will be able to handle setting up the interview with Catco. Her gaze lands on Diana Prince. Kara’s had a chance to read some of her work and the woman seems intelligent and friendly.

 

            “Diana?”

 

            Looking up from her computer, “Yes, Kara?”

 

            “I need you to call Catco and schedule an interview with Cat Grant for Ms. Luthor. The sooner the better,” Kara says.

 

            “Right away,” Diana says with a nod.

 

            “Please let me know when it’s done,” Kara says. When Diana agrees Kara turns and walks back to Lena’s office and knocks. She slips through the door when she hears the call to enter. Lena seems to be finishing up with her legal team as the lawyers are packing up their things and shaking hands. The women and men shuffle out the office past Kara who is still lingering by the door. Once they’re gone Lena leans back in her seat with a sigh. The stress that the young CEO is under is clear on her face. She looks like someone who’s trying to balance the weight of the world as people keep tossing on flaming objects. Kara averts her eyes, trying to give the woman a small bit of privacy. Kara faces her when she clears her throat.

 

            “Please sit Ms. Danvers,” Lena says, gesturing to one of the seats in front of her desk, “I’d like to get started on the statement. If we wait too long everyone will assume I’m hiding.”

 

            “Of course,” Kara says, flipping open her tablet and propping it on the desk in order to type.

 

            “As you’ve heard I intend to take full responsibility for this tragic occurrence.”

 

            Kara takes that as her cue to begin typing. She gets the feeling that Lena doesn’t want her to write what she is saying verbatim, but to take her thoughts and translate them into a releasable statement. Kara is about half way through crafting the statement when there is a knock at the door.

 

            “Come in,” Lena calls. Kara pauses in her typing to look up as Jess enters followed by a nervous looking man that appears to be in her his mid 30s.

 

            “Ms. Luthor, this is Jeremey James, his name appears on the buy order,” Jess says as she lays a small stack of papers on Lena’s desk.

 

            Lena gestures to the seat. Jeremey hesitantly takes the seat as Jess moves to stand at Lena’s side. Lena picks up the papers and reads over them quietly. Kara can almost hear the man’s heart pounding. Out of the corner of her eye she spies a bead of sweat roll down his forehead that he quickly wipes away. After a few minutes of tense silence Lena sets the papers down and looks up at the man.

 

            “Mr. James, you ordered the materials that went into The Luthor Lock no?”

 

            “I-I did, that’s correct,” he stammers.

 

            “It appears that you ordered from Edge Corp, may I inquire why when I’m sure you’re aware that I never order materials from any of Morgan Edge’s companies,” Lena asks, one eyebrow raised.

 

            “Because I know the seller and he was willing to give L Corp a discount,” Jeremey says.

 

            Lena takes in the information and nods, “Mr. James, how long have you worked for me?”

 

            “I’ve worked for this company for 12 years,” he says.

  
            “No, not the company Mr. James, me specifically?” Lena presses.

 

            Jeremey audibly swallows, “I’ve worked for you for the last three years Ms. Luthor.”

 

            “Right, and in those three years have you ever known me to buy materials simply because they were cheaper?”

 

            He hesitates, “No ma’am.”

 

            “Then why would you think it was a good idea to start now?” Lena questions. Jeremey stammers, Lena holds up a hand, “That’s all right, I think I know. Your contract grants you a portion of the profits for the device.”

 

            Kara is unable to stop the surprise from showing on her face as she turns to look at the man. He’s still trying to come up with excuses, but Lena has clearly checked out on what he has to say.

 

            “Effective immediately you are terminated from your position, your access cards have already been deactivated, security has packed up your belongings and are waiting to escort you off of the property,” Lena says taking the tablet that Jess is handing to her.

 

            Jeremey shoots to his feet, “You can’t do this!”

 

            The door to the office opens and two large men in black attire step in and flank Jeremy.

 

            “I assure you that I can and have,” Lena says unbothered, she turns her attention to the new arrivals, “Please show Mr. James out.”

 

            “Yes Ms. Luthor,” one of the men says as they each take a hold of Jeremey’s arms and guide the fuming man out of the office.

 

            Once the men have exited Jess asks if Lena needed anything and she politely declined and sent Jess to check on everyone out on the floor. Lena leans her head back and closes her eyes. She composes herself and turns back to Kara.

 

            “I’m sorry about the interruption,” she says to her.

 

            “It’s no trouble,” Kara says. The two women finish drafting the statement and Kara sends it to Lena’s email for her final approval. When Lena is happy with the final result she gives Kara permission to post the statement to the company website and all applicable social sites.

 

            “Thank you for your patience today,” Lena tells her as she is packing up her things preparing to leave the office.

 

            “There’s no need to thank me,” Kara says. Kara walks towards the door, she glances back at Lena and decides to be bold, “It’s not your fault. I hope I’m not overstepping, but I just thought you should hear it.”

 

            Lena regards her. Kara swallows thickly, afraid that she’s said the wrong thing. As the two women take each other in Kara can’t help but notice how impossibly green Lena’s eyes are. And how they shine, even now when Lena looks beaten down and tired. Just as Kara is about to apologize and leave the barest of smiles cross Lena’s face and she says, “Thank you Kara.”

 

            Kara’s heart stutters for a moment. She feels a faint blush paint her cheeks and she returns the smiles and excuses herself from the office. Kara walks over to her desk and sets down her things. She places her hands flat on the desk, looking down and breathes in deeply before releasing the breath. Her mind is filled with Lena’s sad eyes and the tiny smile she was afforded and how she wants to alleviate some of that sadness, how she wants to make her smile again.

 

            Kara shakes her head, “Get it together Danvers.”

 

            “Kara,” Diana says, startling Kara out of her thoughts, “sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

 

            “No. No, I wasn’t busy. Did you get the interview?”

 

            “I did. It’s set up for tomorrow afternoon,” Diana says, “I’ve sent the information to you.”

 

            “Good job Diana. Thank you,” Kara says flashing the other woman a bright smile. Diana returns it and goes back to her own desk.

 

            Kara opens her email and looks over the details of the meeting. She sends it to Jess, who is in charge of Lena’s appointments and logs into the L Corp homepage to post the statement that she crafted with Lena. She links it to Twitter and Facebook. Within minutes there are hundreds of retweets, comments, and mentions. A lot of people seem to be happy that Lena plans to take responsibility for the situation, while there are plenty others who feel that she should be sharing a cell with her mother and brother. Kara makes sure to block and report the people who post thinly veiled threats towards the CEO. Much of the rest of her day is spent trying to put out small fires as a result of the malfunctioning device and L Corp’s culpability. This is the most active Kara’s day has been since taking the position. She’s been itching for more to do, but she wishes that it wasn’t because a person lost their life.

 

            Kara finishes fielding the last of the calls from various media outlets seeking an interview with Lena. Kara emailed Lena about a few of them and she made it clear that for the time being she would only be speaking with Cat Grant about the situation. Kara hangs up with Buzzfeed for the third time and goes about shutting down her computer and packing up her things. She walks to Lena’s office and knocks. The woman calls for her to enter.

 

            “Ms. Luthor, I just wanted to check to see if there was anything else you’d like for me to do before I leave for the evening?” Kara asks.

 

            Lena looks up from her computer, “No, thank you. You’ve handled yourself very well today and I appreciate your hard work.”

 

            A smile forms on Kara’s lips, “Thank you Ms. Luthor. Good night.”

 

            Lena returns the gesture, brighter than the one she gave earlier but still small, “Good night Kara.”

 

            Kara closes the door behind her. Her heart is fluttering in her chest. This was the second time that Lena has called her ‘Kara’ and not just ‘Ms. Danvers’ as she has become accustomed to. Kara likes the way her names sounds on the young woman’s lips. She heads to the elevator and enters it once it arrives.

 

            “Come on Kara, she’s your boss,” she says to herself in the quiet of the empty elevator.

 

            Kara forces the thoughts of her boss and how much she enjoys her using her first name from her mind and starts her commute home. She stops at the pizza place down the street from her apartment. She orders two large pies, even though she knows Alex isn’t coming over tonight, it’s a force of habit and no matter how much she tries to tell herself otherwise she knows that she can comfortably eat one entire pie herself and she might want more later.

 

            Once she’s showered, full, and content she grabs her laptop and pulls up her Tumblr page. She scrolls through her dashboard and adds things to her queue. She checks her messages and notes that many of her followers have inquired about her job and if there has been any change with her boss. She figures she can give everyone an update without answering each post individually and starts a new blog post.

 

**Fluently-Bisexual:** Hey everyone! So someone out there prayed a little too hard because I may or may not have a bit of a crush on my boss. So please, this is your official request to cease and desist with the praying. And she’s not so bad, she just has high expectations for her employees and doesn’t tolerate nonsense. I’ll keep you all posted!!

 

            Kara posts the entry. Tired from her long day she doesn’t bother to read any of the comments and messages that begin coming in. She closes her laptop and sends a message to her sister telling her that they need to meet up soon. Kara settles into bed and it doesn’t take her long to drift off with thoughts of green eyes and raven hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi: sirenradio.tumblr.com


End file.
